


sing about something

by multicorn



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicorn/pseuds/multicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do Blaine and Dave have in common, besides being gay in Lima, Ohio, besides a love of football and maybe plaid?….  Yeah, Kurt.  And one thing more - being kind of fucked up.</p><p>This is a disturbing story, on purpose, just - fyi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sing about something

**Author's Note:**

> Written in reaction to spoilers for 6x01, and since jossed.
> 
> Also on tumblr [here](http://the-multicorn.tumblr.com/post/105884217560/fic-sing-about-something-blaine-karofsky).

The first time it happens is the first time they fuck.  Dave drives Blaine home with him, because Dave is almost sober but Blaine is too drunk - “not too drunk for this,” he says - and Dave’s looking up at him, mouth hot around his cock.  It’s been going for a while - good, but somehow not good enough, and maybe that’s conflicted feelings or maybe it’s just the alcohol - so Blaine says “suck on just the head, Kurt always used to” - and then thinks, what the fuck, you don’t talk about your ex-boyfriend while you’re having sex with someone else.  Even if you can’t stop remembering his candy-red-slick lips.  
  
Anyway, Dave pulls back and does, fortunately he doesn’t seem to have minded Blaine’s slip of the tongue, and soon enough Blaine comes.  When he looks down Dave’s almost there too, which is flattering, and a few hard pulls bring him off.  
  
~  
  
When Dave drops Blaine off at the Scandals parking lot that morning, he asks if they can go out on a date, and then asks if he’s free tonight.  Surprised by the questions, Blaine says yes to both, because, well.  It’d be kind of impolite to tell the guy who blew you last night that you don’t want to have dinner with him, wouldn’t it?  
  
Besides.  Dating.  Sounds good.  
  
Or so he tries to tell himself as he slicks his hair down ever more firmly, goes back and forth over his choice of tie, and starts to sing a dozen songs without finishing even one.  He needs to get over his ex-fianceé.  He needs to put himself out there again.  He’ll never be able to move on if he doesn’t at least try.  
  
~  
  
Dave arrives to pick him up - he’d said he would, and Blaine hadn’t thought anything of it at the time, but now he wonders if maybe he should have offered - at seven sharp.  He’s dressed in flannel plaid and jeans, but they fit him - unfortunately they’re not fitted.  And he’s carrying a bouquet of a dozen red roses.  Wow.  
  
Blaine opens the door - Dave kisses him - then says “that’s okay, right?”  
  
"Oh, yeah," Blaine assures him, and pulls him back in.  The solid bulk of him is reassuring; the kiss, large hands holding both sides of his head, reminds him why he’s doing this.  
  
After he’s put the flowers in water - flowers! for him! he kind of wants to dance - they both go out, and Dave tells him, no, they’re not going to Breadstix, they’re going out of town to this place Dave knows.  “Not fancy, but it’s good.  They have steak, seafood, some, I don’t know, new fusion stuff?  I don’t know what you like, but I think you’ll like it.”  
  
"Thanks," Blaine says, obscurely touched, and smiles.  He hadn’t expected - he doesn’t know what he’d expected, but this is good, he thinks.  
  
Dave puts on the radio, some channel that’s talking about the Buckeyes, and when a fragment of a pop song plays in a commercial Blaine picks it up and keeps singing along.  Dave turns the radio off and flicks a smile at him, as he keeps driving along.  
  
"That’s adorable," he says, and Blaine ducks his chin, blushing a little, but doesn’t miss even a beat.  "Really - you’re amazing," Dave says when the song is done, and Blaine leans back in his chair, humming, more relaxed than he’s felt in weeks.  
  
"Do you want to hear another one?" he asks.  
  
"Yeah, um - wait.  Can I pick?"  
  
"Sure," Blaine shrugs.  "I know a lot of things."  
  
"How about - Lady Gaga.  Born This Way.  Do you know that?"  
  
"The song, or the whole album?" Blaine asks.  
  
"I didn’t know there was an album," Dave laughs.  
  
"Okay," Blaine says, and stares out the window.  Tries to get into the right voice for that opening monologue.  "It doesn’t matter if you love him, or capital H - I - M."  Tries not to choke or let himself get distracted at "I’m on the right track, baby," he’s so not.  But he’s trying, and maybe, now….?  As he sings, he hears Dave beat his hands on the wheel, sees him mouth some of the words, actually, even sing a bit of "gay straight or bi, lesbian transgender life," and thinks - oh.  First he finishes the song.  Then it’s awkward to ask, but, "Dave?  Does this song mean something special to you?"  
  
"Yeah," Dave says, he sounds - a little choked up?  Or maybe just awkward too and unused to singing; Blaine really can’t tell.  "It helped me figure myself out - my sexuality."  
  
Blaine reaches out.  He can’t take his hand, he’s driving, but he squeezes his shoulder, feeling the width of it in his hand, and tries to put as much warmth into it as he can.  “I’m glad you told me,” he says, and lets go.  “Songs can be important like that.”  
  
And that’s the second time.  
  
~  
  
They’re at the movies, on Tuesday.  Six days and already four dates later.  Blaine’s kind of loving it, having somewhere to go; someone who wants to be with him - really wants to; tries to think of places to take him and tries hard to please him in bed.  He’s being a little selfish, maybe, but Dave always seems so glad to see him, seems proud to be with him when they’re out together.  He could get used to this.  
  
Dave asks his preference on movie genres, and Blaine says without hesitation, “Superheroes.  Sam and I dressed up for the Avengers series releases together, but Kurt never wanted to come - ” and then, because he’s not drunk now, ” - sorry.  I don’t mean to keep talking about my ex.”  
  
"It’s okay," Dave says, reassuringly, but when Blaine looks up, he’s wearing the strangest smile.  It’s not - exactly - too happy? too wide? - what would that even mean? - but Blaine doesn’t know what to make of it.  So he puts it out of his mind.  
  
~  
  
Sunday night.  They’re having sex at Dave’s, always at Dave’s (except for those two times at Blaine’s so far), because he lives on his own and Blaine lives with his parents, even if he does have the whole basement floor now and not just a bedroom.  It’s still not the same.  
  
So he’s been coming to Dave’s, most nights, because sex is so much better than not sex, and staying till morning because why not.  
  
Tonight he’s finally asked Dave to fuck him.  He’s not sure why it’s taken so long, but he doesn’t want to wait any longer now.  He’s on his back in Dave’s bed, his legs up and held close to his chest, two of Dave’s fingers stuffed thick in his ass and not moving nearly enough.  
  
"I’m not sure what I’m doing here," Dave says, "I really want to make you feel good."  
  
And Blaine says, because it’s automatic, it’s just how he learned to do sex, says “Kurt always - ” and stops.  Sighs.  “Sorry,” he says, “I mean.  You should crook your fingers, like you’re beckoning, see, if you come up here I could show you - “  
  
"No," Dave interrupts his rambling, with an odd intensity in both his face and his voice.  "Tell me how Kurt did it.  To you.  Please?"  
  
And Blaine complies.  Because Dave wants to know how his lover did this to _him_ , and not just generalities, which is kind of nice; which makes warm pleased feelings go off in his stomach, and lower, actually, if he thinks about it.  Which maybe he shouldn’t, for that reason, this early in the game.  And, well, because -  
  
Kurt.  He hasn’t let himself think about him, not like this, not at all, not in months.  It hurts too much, and he can’t even finish.  But with the touch of someone else; with an expectant audience, to pull him through….  
  
It’s the best sex he’s had since the break up.  Since his and Kurt’s - his head is fuzzy.  It could just be that he hasn’t been fucked since then.  He’s always loved it - that much is true.  And that’s what he tries to tell himself.  
  
Still, he surprises both himself and Dave by pulling on his pants after he showers, saying he has to go back home.  He’s inexplicably restless, really, and he knows Dave’s going to want to sleep.  
  
"Early morning, babe," he says, kissing Dave’s cheek on the way out, and Dave’s hand flops in his direction from the bed.  
  
"See you tomorrow?" Dave asks.  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
~  
  
So Blaine’s not over his ex.  Well, big surprise.  They were together for most of three years; they’d had plans to build a life together.  No one gets over that quickly, even if the other guy did rip out your heart and stomp on it at the end.  
  
Besides, it’s not a bad thing to love.  
  
But he’s dating Dave now.  So….  
  
Before he goes over to Dave’s that night, he digs something out of its hiding place.  His old scrapbook.  He wants to make new memories to fill it with, and maybe try to lance the sting from some of the old ones too.


End file.
